In-vivo devices, such as, for example, capsules having image capturing capabilities, may transmit streams of images while progressing through body lumens. Such a stream of images may be recorded in a memory of a recording device and may be used by human operators as, for example, a source of information regarding the health condition of such body lumens. Such captured image information may be processed (e.g., feature detection, color correction, etc.) after or during transfer from a recording device to for example a workstation; this may take more time than desired.